With the continuous development of information technologies and the Internet, a variety of applications have emerged. Of these, more and more financial institutions are providing users with apps to manage associated financial transactions. To ensure the security of user information, it is necessary to perform identity verification of the users managing financial transactions through apps, that is, performing user security verification operations such as identity authentication and name authentication.
Today, user identity verification is normally performed by employing a method of combining facial image recognition with live facial image verification, i.e. issuing facial movement parameters to the user when verifying a collected facial image, and requiring the user to complete live movement verification according to these movements. However, now it is possible to synthesize lifelike 3D facial images and simulate user facial movements and expressions, resulting in low precision and reliability for existing user identity verification methods, and making it unlikely to ensure the security of the apps used by users.